


[Podfic] Where You Are

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He can admit he’s secretly a little glad Sherlock didn’t come with him. He needs a break. Sherlock is a handful at the best of times, and the near-constant apologizing, fixing, dealing-with, and following up on is exhausting. The near-constant unrequited attraction is a bit exhausting, too, to be honest, and John could really use a tiny bit of rest from the relentless hammering on his brain and heart.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100065) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



  
Length: 20:19

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9gl6h54471bv8h4/Where+You+Are+by+Mazarin221b.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/urjou41v9d6hpkk/Where+You+Are+by+Mazarin221b.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/where-you-are-by-mazarin221b))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/where-you-are-0))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Where You Are (acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf2J_xeAeEw) \- Hillsong Young & Free


End file.
